VIP system
VIP system is a compensation feature available in Counter-Strike Online. Overview VIP system provides more benefits for players to play, Allowing to use characters and weapons available for each VIP grade. VIP grade will increase or decrease every month according to how much Cash points the player have spent in the game. VIP System Terms *You will stay in your membership tier for one month upon spending certain amount to get to said tier. It will re-calculate on the first day of every month. *Mileage reward will only be granted one time on the first day of every month. *VIP Membership tier is based on cash usage in last 3 months. Example: You have spent 1,000,000 Cash in March, 2,000,000 Cash in April, and 500,000 Cash in May (3,500,000 Cash total). In June your VIP grade will be Diamond. In July, the spent Cash on March will not be counted anymore so your VIP Grade will drop to Platinum as your Cash spent in total is 2,500,000, if you don't spend any Cash on July. Benefits The Cash threeshold and Mileage payback may differ in every region. All Medals reward 0 honor points and are temporary. Awarded medal will follow your current VIP grade. ; Bronze (ID: 60,000 - 299,999 Cash, CSNZ: 1,000 - 4,999, US$10 - $49.99) *Grants 30 Mileage Points (10 in CSN:Z) *Unlock Bronze Medal ; Silver (ID: 300,000 - 599,999 Cash, CSNZ: 5,000 - 9,999, $50 - $99.99) *Grants 50 Mileage Points *Can complete 1× Zombie Scenario Hard 4 without playing *Can activate Battlefield Supply one day in advance (Date is manually chosen) *Unlock Silver Medal ; Gold (ID: 600,000 - 1,799,999 Cash, CSNZ: 10,000 - 29,999, $100 - $299.99) *Brand Weapon Pass *Grants 200 Mileage Points *3 uses of Zombie Evolution booster *Can complete 3× Zombie Scenario Hard 5 without playing *Can activate Battlefield Supply three days in advance *Unlock Gold Medal ; Platinum (ID: 1,800,000 - 2,999,999 Cash, CSNZ: 30,000 - 49,999, $300 - $499.99) *Weapon Pass (Free Pass allows the use of every non-Top 50 weapon, including some unreleased weapons.) *Prior VIP level passes *Grants 1000 Mileage Points *Can complete 5× Zombie Scenario Hard 6 without playing *Can change nickname one time *Can activate Battlefield Supply five days in advance *Unlock Platinum Medal ; Diamond (ID: 3,000,000 - 3,999,999 Cash, CSNZ: 50,000 - 69,999, $500 - $699.99) *Class Pass *Prior VIP level passes *Grants 3000 Mileage Points *Can complete 7× Zombie Scenario Hard 7 without playing *Can change nickname three times *Can activate Battlefield Supply seven days in advance *Unlock Diamond Medal ; VIP (ID: 4,000,000 - 4,999,999 Cash, CSNZ: 70,000 - 89,999, $700 - $899.99) *Top 50 Weapon Pass *Prior VIP level passes *Dark red chat color, via a button toggle *Grants 5000 Mileage Points *Can complete 10× Zombie Scenario Hard 8 without playing *Can change nickname five times *Can activate Battlefield Supply ten days in advance *Unlock VIP Medal ; VVIP (ID: 5,000,000+ Cash, CSNZ: 90,000+, $900+) *New Top 50 Weapon Pass (Allows the use of all weapons, including upcoming weapons as they release) *Prior VIP level passes *Purple chat color, via a button toggle *Grants 10,000 Mileage Points *Can complete 15× Zombie Scenario Hard 9 without playing *Can change nickname seven times *Can activate Battlefield Supply fifteen days in advance *Unlock VVIP Medal Gallery File:VVIP_Interface.jpg|The VIP system interface File:Vipmedalobtained.jpg|Obtained the VIP medal File:Vipsupplyreward.jpg|Activate Battlefield Supply in advance File:Vipscenarioclear.jpg|Choosing map in Zombie Scenario to get the clear reward File:Vipnicknamechange.jpg|Change nickname (Diamond grade and up) File:Vipcoloredchat.jpg|Colored chat toggle (VIP grade and up) File:Vipweaponpass.jpg|Weapon pass, marked as Freepass Weapon File:Vipcharacterpass.jpg|Character pass (Diamond grade and up) Category:Gameplay